


The Last Survivor [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Original Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had lived alone for as long as I remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Survivor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kodiak-bear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kodiak-bear).
  * Inspired by [The Last Survivor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66870) by kodiak_bear. 



> Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>    
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alternate links to text of story:
> 
> [The Last Survivor at Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3208850/1/The-Last-Survivor)
> 
>    
> [The Last Survivor at Livejournal](http://kodiak-bear.livejournal.com/81046.html)

**The Last Survivor Part 1 **  
****

Length: 01:46:52

File size: 48.9 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheLastSurvivorpart1.mp3)

**The Last Survivor Part 2 **  
****

Length: 03:07:38

File size: 85.9 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheLastSurvivorpart2.mp3)


End file.
